ultimate_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas
= Baby Tchaikovsky's Concert Hall = Characters * Waldo The Walrus * Rudy The Reindeer * Baby MacDonald The Cow * Pavlov The Dog (red) * Penelope The Penguin * Misty The Mouse * Divin The Dolphin * Bard The Dragon * Roger The Rooster * Parker The Polar Bear * Sandy The Seal * Morris The Moose * The Immortal Duck * Max The Sheep * Vincent Van Goat * Thrillin The Hen * Jane The Monkey * Yourie The Yourasaurus Musical Selections # Orchestra Tune Up # Swan Lake Waltz # Swan Lake Dance of the Little Swans (From Little Einsteins) # Sleeping Beauty Waltz # Polka, Op. 39, #10 # Serenade for Strings in G Major 2nd Movement Waltz # Serenade for Strings, Allegro Moderato # Serenade for Strings, Finale # Song of the Lark # German Song # The Seasons, Op. 37a, December: Christmas # Symphony #1, 1st Movement # Symphony #1, 4th Movement # Symphony #2, 1st Movement # Symphony #2, 4th Movement # Symphony #3, 1st Movement # Symphony #3, 4th Movement # Symphony #3, 5th Movement # Symphony #4, 1st Movement # Symphony #4, 4th Movement # Symphony #5, 1st Movement # Symphony #5, 4th Movement # Symphony #6, 1st Movement # Symphony #6, 4th Movement # Nutcracker Suite Overture # Nutcracker Suite March # Nutcracker Suite Chocolate (Spanish Dance) # Nutcracker Suite Coffee (Arabian Dance) # Nutcracker Suite Trepak (Russian Dance) # Nutcracker Suite Tea (Chinese Dance) # Nutcracker Suite Christmas Tree Scene # Nutcracker Suite Mother Gigogne and the Clowns # Nutcracker Suite Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies # Nutcracker Suite Dance Of the Reed Flutes # Nutcracker Suite Waltz of the Flowers # Nutcracker Suite Finale # 1812 Overture Puppet Shows # Morris Hangs The Stocking # Walrus And Seal # Baby Tchaikovsky's Snow Globe # Max Brings a Blanket # Duck Plays a Horn # Waldo Puts The Star On The Tree # Cow And Dog # Roger Plays The Drum # The Penguins Build An Ice Sculpture # The Puppet March # Thrillin's Flower Power # Yourie's Dance # Rudy Brings Toys Leap! * Baby MacDonald The Cow * Squirt The Pig * Roger The Rooster * Chillin' The Chicken * The Immortal Duck * Neightan The Horse * Divin' The Dolphin * Jaxon The Giraffe * Rocco The Rooster * Godzilla The Dog * Florine The Frog * Bard The Dragon * Max The Sheep * Wordsworth The Parrot * Gutteral The Kangaroo * Felicie Milliner * Victor Francois Xavier * Camille Le Haut * Dora * Nora * Odette * Louis Merante * Rudolph Dimitriev Stanislaw Artiem Rankovsky III * Rosita Mauri * Hugo The Hippo * Prism The Peacock * Vincent Van Goat * Vivian Van Goat * Neptune The Turtle * Waldo The Walrus * Rudy The Reindeer * Pavlov The Dog (red) * Penelope The Penguin * Misty The Mouse * Sugar The Cat * Jane The Monkey * Morris The Moose * Isaac The Lion * Knee Deep The Frog In The Audience * Betsy The Cow * Rudolph The Reindeer * Penelope The Penguin * Nathan The Horse * Bobbin The Bunny * Chillin The Chicken * Gutteral The Kangaroo * Morris The Moose * Monet The Zebra * Vincent Van Goat * Vivian Van Goat * Jane The Monkey Music * Orchestra tune-up * Symphony No. 5, 1st Movement, Schubert * Journey Train Polka, Op. 281, Strauss II * Waldszenen, Op. 82, No. 1, Eintnt, Schumann * Snow Maiden, Dance of the Birds, Rimsky-Korsakov * Swan Lake, Waltz, Tchaikovsky * Piano Sonata Op. 120, 3rd Movement, D664, Schubert * On the Beautiful Blue Danube, Op. 314, Strauss II * Fur Elise, WoO 59, Beethoven * String Quartet, No. 13, Beethoven * 6 Children Pieces, Op. 72, 2nd movement, Mendelssohn * Serenade for Strings, Waltz, Tchaikovsky * Trepak (Russian Dance), Tchaikovsky * The Magic Flute Arias, Mozart * Contradance No. 9, Beethoven * Symphony No. 8, Op. 88, Allegro, Dvorak * Symphony No. 9 in E, "New World," 2nd movement, Dvorak * Spring Song, Mendelssohn * Minute Waltz, Chopin * Waltz of the Flowers, Tchaikovsky * The Bartered Bride, Polka, Smetana * Music for the Royal Fireworks, Minuet Medley, Handel * Ave Maria, Meditation on Bach Prelude, BWV 846, Gounod/Bach * Sleeping Beauty Waltz, Op. 66, Tchaikovsky * Album fur die Jugend, Op. 68, No. 1, Melodie, Schumann * March Majestic, Joplin * Wellington's Victory, Op. 91, "Victory Finale", Beethoven * Carmen Suite Medley, Bizet * Kinderscene Op. 15, Schumann * Waltz No. 15, Lullaby, Brahms In The Coop * Duck * Rooster * Chicken * Pigeon In The Orphanage # Children # Castle # Kitchen # Bedroom In The City * Eiffel Tower * Cart Horses * Lamposts * Characters In The Ballet * Ballerinas * Swans * Dance Class * Stage Category:Videos